Spectrometer is a device used to quantify the type or concentration, and etc. of a specimen. A spectrometer, for example, includes a light source, a monochromator and an imaging sensor, and specifically, precise optical parts such as a light source, a prism, a grating, a mirror, a slit and an imaging sensor may be aligned according to a pre-defined order.